Team BRSS AU
by TheErikwithaK
Summary: Alternate Universe stories about Team BRSS
1. Chapter 1: Bronzian x Weiss (First Try)

**Bronzian x Weiss (Bronzice?):**

Team BRSS arrives at Becon a week earlier than Sun (so Volume 1). Weiss still has a bit of an attitude and isn't too fond of the rambunctious group of teenage boys. But she soon learns to deal with them, as they're all (mostly) polite and calm when it's necessary.

Her and Bronzian get rather close, him being the only person on his team patient enough to deal with her attitude. They first started hanging out due to their mutual appreciation for music. His skill with the violin complimented her voice so well and the sound was breathtaking. Well it would have been, had they ever performed for anyone.

Eventually, they began to spar during these practice sessions and they soon learn just how well they work together. One night, Bronzian proposes that they venture into the forest and find some Grimm to really train with. She, to his surprise agrees. They both tell their teams that they'll be gone a while and head out.

It's not hard to find the creatures and they fight, back to back. She doesn't have to worry about defense as much as she usually does, as he was great at defending them both. He uses his semblance sparingly, and they perform as they fight, singing and playing, still dispatching the Grimm. The fight ends on one last note as she strikes down an ursa and a beowulf falls behind his feet.

They are facing each other, and the adrenaline is pumping, she closes the small gap between them and takes his face in her hands and their lips meet. The cold of Atlas and Vale meets the warmth of Vacuo. Her eyes are closed, his are opened wide, in shock. His hands are hanging at his sides, sword and shield on the ground.

She begins to panic. Had she gone too fast? Did he not feel the same way? She is about to pull away, let go and break the kiss, but his arms wrap around her pull her closer. It's her turn for wide eyes, seeing his smiles against his lips.

He finds the cold of her lips oddly intoxicating. He was so used to constant warmth, and he had never enjoyed the cold of Vale, but her palms on his cheeks on her lips on his was different. He practically, and ironically, melted from her touch.


	2. Chapter 2: Bronzian x Weiss (Improved)

Upon first meeting Weiss Schnee, Bronzian would have never thought he would wind up falling for the Ice Queen. She still held herself on a pedestal, as though she were above everyone. But it also wasn't as much as he had thought. He knew he'd like to be her friend, and he's a very patient man. He never thought it would be anymore.

Nearly a month after his arrival in Vale, Bronzian and Weiss had been practicing music together fairly regularly, but it was quite clear that they did it solely as friends. So imagine his surprise when he felt his heart skip a beat when she let out a squeal after successfully hitting a note she'd been having a lot of trouble with.

"I did it!" she squeals, jumping up and down. He does his best to hide the half smile that had crept onto his face.

"Good job Ice Queen," he says, calming down on the outside, but going into hyperdrive on the inside. His heart beats fast and his brain reels from the sudden realization. She gives him a playful glare and clears her throat.

"Shall we go again?" she asks, as he raises his violin.

"We shall," he answers and he begins playing quietly, her joining with her voice not long after. They perform for no one, just appreciating the music. They finish in perfect sync. He lifts the bow off the strings and the note rings. They smile at each other, the song finally perfected.

Suddenly, the tip of Myrtenaster is at his throat and her face is full of purpose.

"How about a spar?" she inquires, never breaking eye contact.

"Sounds like fun," he takes several steps back, pushing a button on his violin and bow, turning them into a buckler and a short sword. He starts with his left foot forward, raising the shield. He grins at her, looking over her perfect form, perfect stance, the look of determination. And with a flash, she strikes, rushing towards him, stabbing.

He throws up his left arm and barely blocks it, catching the tip on the upper edge of the shield. He pushes it back towards her and jumps backwards, avoiding the next swing. He raises his sword and rushes towards her. Soon the air is filled with the song of sword against sword, and the occasional note from a violin.

Several different types of dust fly from the chambers of Myrtenaster, and only from Myrtenaster. Bronzian never gets a chance to take Bronze Roulette from its holster. The swords lock, and they push against their opponent.

Suddenly, Bronzian is on the floor and the tip of Weiss's rapier is once again at his throat.

"I win," she giggles, helping him up, "so what did you learn from that fight? I know you always use spars to see how you could fight alongside a person."

"So far," he starts, brushing himself off, "I noticed that you have to go on the defense. A lot. But if we were working together, I could defend us both, but you're faster than me. You'd have to go a bit slower."

"I could make that work," she says, putting her weapon at her hip, yawning, but I think it's time we go to bed."

"Sounds good," he agrees, wiping his brow, "shall I walk you back to your dorm?" he goes slightly red, realizing what he had done.

"Sure," she says with a smile he'd never seen before. What did it mean? That only led to more questions.

 _When did I start liking Weiss? Does that smile mean she likes me too?_

"Well?" she had started walking, but stopped as he had not, "Let's go."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Mind wandered for a second," he chuckles nervously and quickly catches up to her.

They reach Team RWBY's dorm.

"Thanks," she says as she slowly opens the door.

"Not a problem," he whispers, then tosses up a wave as he starts walking away, "night."

"Good night," she says, waking into the room and closing the door. He stops when hears the door close and looks back, sighing.

 _Could've just told her. Wouldn't have hurt._

He walks back to his dorm and lays down, the rest of his team asleep. Weiss is the last thing he thinks about as he drifts to sleep.

Two weeks later, they're at it again, though this time it's mainly sparring, and he's doing much better. He blocks another stab, pushing the rapier away with his shield, then he drops his sword and grabs her wrist with his now free right hand. Then, with a quick twist and a grab, Myrtenaster is in his hand, the tip at her throat.

"I win," he smirks. Then, he gets down on one knee and presents the weapon with both hands, just messing around, "Your weapon, my lady," his head is bowed so he doesn't see the smile that crosses her face, and the light blush. She takes it, lifts her foot, and pushes pushes him to the ground by his chest, keeping her foot there, pointing her sword at his face.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," she says with a sarcastic grin. He stands, picking up his sword.

"You know, we should really test out just how well we can work together," he says, thinking aloud.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she inquires, looking at him curiously.

"The giant forest full of Grimm," he points in the direction of the forest.

"By ourselves?" she asks, worried.

"Well Nora goes alone all the time. And I can text my team and tell them where I'm going, and if I'm not back in a hour and a half, to come find me." he shrugs, but she seems hesitant. She thinks for another minute, then smiles, pulling out her scroll.

"Alright," she says, tapping away.

"Sweet," he grins and texts his team.

Soon, they are outside, walking towards the forest. A number of dorm lights are still on, but no one notices them. They get a ways in with no issue, and no sight of Grimm.

"There's gotta be some around. We need to get them to come out. But how?" she asks him, then raises an eyebrow as he pulls Bronze Roulette from his hip.

"Like this," he raises it to the sky and fires. The sound echoes through the forest, and soon, rustling and sniffling can be heard.


End file.
